


Like Tears in the Rain

by Merfilly



Category: Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Age of Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Canon, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-14
Updated: 2008-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magneto sees the end coming, and still is thankful</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Tears in the Rain

He knew it was the end, knew that this would be the end of existence for them all. Whatever world remained as a result of Bishop's mission being a success would possibly have them all in it, but...changed. He looked at his beloved wife, Rogue, at the son they had brought into the world they had painstakingly carved out of Apocalypse's shadow, and he was thankful for the rare moments of joy they'd brought him.

He thanked God for the renewed existence of Charles Xavier, kissed his wife, his son, and let the universe take them in its death.


End file.
